The present invention relates to an audio apparatus which realizes various sound emission modes and a method of changing sound emission modes of the audio apparatus.
Conventionally, as an audio apparatus which performs various processes in accordance with the installation posture, for example, JP-A-2000-267641 proposes an audio apparatus in which the display mode of a display device is switched to the vertical display mode or the horizontal display mode depending on a vertical installation or a horizontal installation of the audio apparatus.
In the audio apparatus of JP-A-2000-267641, even when the installation posture is changed, however, sounds output from speakers of the audio apparatus remain unchanged.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an audio apparatus which realizes various sound emission modes in accordance with the installation posture thereof and a method of changing the sound emission modes of the audio apparatus.